Attack Types
All monsters in the game have a selection of attacks that they can use on their turn. These commands have various properties which are listed below. Monsters will generally combine different types of attacks, forcing the player to adopt a single strategy or a variation suited to the individual monster to defeat her, be it damage limitation, status blocking, bind protection, all out offense or attrition. Use of the incorrect strategy (or luck, in some cases) will lead to an inability to defeat the monster and an eventual loss. Hints on how to defeat an enemy can be found through the game's dialogue, be it before a battle, during it or in the Evaluation screens after losing. Single Hit Attacks The most common type of attack, these rely on simple, single attacks which rely on all of the basic rules applied to damage dealing attacks. First the attack is worked out if it connects if Sylph is in effect as she adds a random evasion factor, damage taken is then calculated if the attack hits, ignoring damage caps due to HP after factoring defense boosts from Gnome and Guard. Finally, the damage is applied to the HP bar which can reduce down to zero. Damage overflow is ignored, thus an attack can deal more damage than what is available in the HP bar. A final check is taken if Luka's HP is reduced to zero, each attack has a value that corresponds to a bukkake should the monster be in her normal pose. For example an attack that uses the monster's breasts will have the same value for their particular chest bukkake. These rules apply to all attacks that deal damage. Multiple Hit Attacks Some enemy commands will hit more than once, these can happen through attacks from an individual monster or from Combined Attacks if a set of enemies is being fought simultaneously. If a multiple hit attack takes down Luka's HP to zero before the final attack of the command is executed, the command will continue until all the hits have executed, the hits will also still display their damage due to the way attack damage is calculated and ignores damage overflow. Following the game's mechanics, Sylph has to avoid every multi-hit attack individually. With Undine, she avoids the entire attack altogether, although her activation only occurs on the first hit. Combination Attacks In some cases where multiple enemies are present, the attack selections may also include attacks that combine the efforts of some or all of the enemy party for multiple or single-hit attacks. Before the enemy attacks on their turn checks are executed to see how each enemy will attack in turn, if an enemy is not involved in a group attack they will take their own action. Group attacks are usually selectable on Request and work as a single command, plus defeating one of the enemy party will effect the combination attack choices they have available or which are available on the Request menu. Status Attacks Attacks that induce Status Ailments to Luka can either solely cause a status or will also cause damage. Status changes include Paralysis, Petrification, Confusion, Trance and Temptation and can usually be blocked by use of Sylph to a certain extent. It is common for status attacks to be used by monsters which have a form of one-hit KO attack, making status evasion one of the key facets of forming a strategy to beat a monster. Bind Related Attacks Bind Related Attacks are to all purposes and extents a form of status attack, however, unlike the mostly random attack patterns from most statuses, these lead to alternative attack patterns and possibly even a form of one-hit KO. Bind Related attacks are thus divided into three types: those that cause normal binds, those that rely on normal binds, and those that are focused on special binds. A normal bind will put the player in a position where the only useful commands available are Struggle and Attack, both of which can be used to break free depending on the situation. If the player does not break free on a turn the monster uses one of their attacks that relies on the bind. Special binds are far more powerful and lead to a swift loss. They can come into play as the result of an alternative bind attack, in which case battle tactics can be used beforehand to ensure it does not connect. Alternatively the special bind may follow up from a normal bind with certain monsters and the player will be given warning, in some form, the turn before the special bind executes. In such a case the player can select Attack to break free. Instant Follow-Up Attacks These are one form of one-hit KO attacks, they usually can be avoided through different means as they have certain requirements, usually these are made clear to the player during battle or hinted at during the Evaluation scenes after losing against a monster. Examples of these requirements are Low Accuracy Attacks, Status Attacks and Binds. Instant Follow-Up Attacks are defined by skipping Luka's turns, effectively ending his ability to fight back while the monster uses all their subsequent turns to keep attacking until Luka's HP is taken down to zero. The attack pattern is then cancelled and the losing scene begins. In some cases the attacks are a single technique used over and over by the monster while others are scripts of various attacks that execute until Luka is taken down. One-Hit KO Attacks There are also some attacks that take a different, more direct route to single hit wins, in the game script these are supposed to take Luka down in a single hit based around the current HP limitations of the maximum level he can have at that time, for example if Luka's maximum HP can be 300 at a stage in the game, the attack is correspondingly programmed so it exceeds that amount to ensure the win. However, like Instant Follow-Up Attacks, sometimes the attack is made to be avoidable or survivable with the right battle choices. Putting everything into defenses or using the Guard command to avoid the attack altogether will work depending on the battle and form part of the unique strategy for defeating the monster. That said some battles are made to be lost and only exist to fill up the Monster Encyclopedia, in this case there is no avoiding these attacks. Low Accuracy Attacks Some attacks are incredibly powerful and can lead to heavy damage, instant KO or an Instant Follow Up chain. These attacks also have a wind-up period which can last one or more turns with a clear warning when the attack will execute on the next turn. These attacks can be negated with the use of Guard or Sylph, in this case the command will not just reduce the damage but will avoid the attack altogether. Monsters will sometimes combine Low Accuracy Attacks with Status Attacks to ensure the player cannot use Guard, this is either done with random command selections or fixed attack scripts. Finding the way to avoid such attacks or the risks that can lead to them form part of finding the strategy to defeating the monster. Category:Gameplay